Winter Hat
by Supernatural720
Summary: Teen-chester Dean is 19 and Sam is 15. on the way home from school sam gets caught in a drive-by shooting while dean and john are off on a hunt will they save him in time?
1. Chapter 1

Dean is 19 and Sam is 15.

"God I am so tired of leaving these town's right when I get friends and start to like them" Sam thought to himself while walking home from yet another high school of his.

Dean and John were off hunting and would be home later tonight and that's when they would leave.

Ugh I hate this, Sam sighed he was going to have to suck it up. Contuing his journey home, Sam decided to take shortcut and started to go between the houses that led to his.

Crap his hat fell off, he turned around to pick up his winter hat off the snow when he felt a white hot pain in his chest and fell to his knees in the snow.

Sam didn't even know why he was falling or what was making him fall until he looked at his chest where it hurt and saw a bullet. He almost laughed when he saw it of course I would get caught in a drive by. This was a bad town, and this isn't the first time there had been a drive by.

Sam was now laying on his back in the snow, Shit he thought when he relized he couldn't be seen from the street he layed between some trees a fence and a house, perfect.

He was trying to stay concouisous but the bullet wound was still bleeding and he was freezing, the jacket was soaked, some jacket. Letting the darkness take over him sam slowly slipped in oblivion.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

" Dad did you get it?" Dean managed to question in between breaths he had been running for what seemed like hours chasing the damn werewolf.

" Yeah I got it" John replied to his son's question.

"Look's like we get to head home early, better call Sammy" Dean said while putting their weapons into their trunk with the help of his father. He pulled out his phone started dialing Sam's number, only to reach voice mail. He tried two more times both getting voicemail.

" Dad something's not right" Dean said with worry in his voice.

"What- what happened is Sam alright?" He had been watching his son make the call and saw the worry wash over Dean's face when he hung up the phone.

"He isn't answering his phone Sam always answers"

"Maybe he turned it off or is busy it will be fine" Trying to reassure his son and even himself that really wasn't like Sam better get home and fast just to be safe.

The two oldest Winchester's pulled into the driveway and Dean nearly stumbled out of the car when he got out he was in such a hurry to make sure Sam was alright.

" Sam you home" Dean yelled through out the house and all he got back was the quietness of the house.

" Dammit Sammy answers me" Dean yelled while searching the house no sign of Sam.

" Is he here?" John questioned while holding the duffle bags that he unloaded from the trunk.

" No something is wrong" Dean said while grabbing his keys he didn't take his jacket off in the first place so he was out the door and jumping in the drivers seat of the impala with his dad following in his truck.

Dean was nearly driving thirty minutes when he remembered the shortcut Sam would take when he had to walk home so he decided to go there.

He was just about to leave the sreet where little to his knowledge Sammy was slowy bleeding to death when he saw it- a blue winter hat, Sam!.

The impala came to a strieking stop and the truck nearly bummed into the back end, dean ran over and picked up the blue hat he turned to his dad and explained-

" I made Sam where this today because it had gotten so cold" Dean explained.

" Ok why don't we go the way he would of if he was taking the short cut" John said while trying to put on a strong face for Dean.

The boys headed of to where Sam was lying in red snow, Dean was about to contunie running when he stopped dead in his tracks and pointed to the small red dots in the snow, Blood, Sammy's Blood.

They contuined to run following the blood trail that Sam had unitentially left there while trying to walk but failed, Dean saw the brown shaggy hair slumped against a house with a tree in front of him.

"Sammy!" He yelled while running to Sam's side.

Oh my god Sammy, Dean thought while he and his father were checking over injuries and only found the one gunshot wound, slowly John picked up his 15 year old son and was holding him like a newborn.

He placed Sam in the passenger side of the impala, and sped off towards the hospital.

" Dean son calm down Sam is going to be fine" John tried to reassure his son but judging by the tears falling down Dean's face he failed.

5 hours they were sitting in the crummy hospital chairs, 5 hours Sam was behind those double doors, 5 hours and still no word on how Sam was doing.

" Family of Samuel Winchester" a doctor in scrubs, stated.

" Is Sam alright?" Dean said not even knowing that he was practically on the verge of sobbing.

" Samuel suffered fro-" The doctor was cut off by dean.

" It's Sam!" Dean said angrily

The doctor smiled "Sam suffered from a gunshot wound in his chest that nicked an artery which is why he had bled so much.

" Sam lost a lot of blood but with the surgery we were able to repair the artery and the wound and we have in on blood transfusions and other antibiotics to help get prevent form any infections."

" When can we see Sam" John asked

" We are bringing him down to his room right now I will have a nurse bring you up there in about 10 minutes" The doctor shook hands with Dean and John and exchanged thank you and your welcomes before leaving to go check up on another patient.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

After the Boys had been brought up to Sam's room they walked in not saying a word both taking a seat on oppisite sides of the bed. It was going to be a long night. Since both boys were informed that sam probably wouldn't be awake until the next day because of the anistetic.

"Sammy i-if you ever do something like this again I will kick your ass my self you here me" Dean tried to smile but simply held his brothers limp hand and rested his head on his brothers bed.

John simply held his son's hand and sat there holding it not daring to let go.

So more chapters to go but I decided to leave it at that for the first chapter tell me how it was!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean didn't wake up to the sun shining through the small hospital window, or the smell of food. No Dean woke up to the sound of beeping and the coldness of Sam's touch.

" Help somebody" John yelled from the hospital room.

" SAM! No No No Nooo!" Dean yelled when he was rushed out of the room and could no longer see Sam because a swarm of doctors and nurses were rushing to Sam's side.

" CLEAR! " Dean heard a doctor yell and saw Sam's chest being forced in the direction that the paddles were pulling on him.

" We got a pulse" Dean suddenly relaxed when he heard those four simple words, that's it Sammy just hold on.

" Mr. Winchester"

"Call me john"

"Ok john your son seemed to have a bad reaction to one of the antibiotics we gave him we lost him for nearly a minute but we have a steady pulse" the doctor explained the near tragedy that just moments ago had dean and john ready to faint.

" I don't understand will he be okay" Dean question concern lining his voice

After 5 minutes of explaining why this happened John and thank the doctor and he was on his way.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam was in and out of consciousness for the next 3 days, John decided to let Dean have some much needed time with Sam by himself while he went home and showered and maybe got a couple hours of sleep in.

Dean was flipping through Channels on the crappy small T.V while keeping one hand on Sam's.

" You always hated the hospital channels," Sam said with a quiet voice.

Dean was surprised every time Sam had woken up before he wasn't lucid and usually fell back asleep in the first five minutes.

" Yeah well, what can I say there TV sucks" Dean said still a little shocked, while switching off the T.V turning his attention back to Sam who has a faint smile on his face.

" What's so funny" Dean questioned.

" You look like crap Dean" Sam said with a smirk not knowing how many days he had been there.

" I look a hell lot better than you Bitch"

"Jerk"

Two weeks later and Sam was being released from the hospital.

" Dean knock it off, " John yelled from down the hall.

" We are just having fun" Dean yelled referring to the wheelchair races he and Sam were doing in the empty hospital hallways.

" Yeah" Sam joined in while laughing.

" Sam you literally just got released from the hospital the last thing you need to be doing is falling out of that damn wheelchair, now stop it" John was getting angry but still couldn't help the smiled that came across his face.

" Yes sir" the brothers said in complete unison.

Sam laid down on his bed starring up at the ceiling in there crummy "house" the doctor told him he had to rest for at least two weeks before he started to get back to his regular routine.

" Hey how you feeling" Dean managed to say while stuffing his face with a Burger.

" Fine I guess"

" That bad huh?"

" No I just ugh I hate having to stay in bed for two weeks I am so sick of bed rest"

" Well here Dork I picked up your home work"

" Yes I can work on my project" 

" Oh my god, who gets excited over home work"

" People who actually have a half a brain"

" Ha- ha" Dean said with a smirk.

" So what do you say we see a drive in it is technically still rest I mean your not moving really so what do you say"

" Sounds good as long as dad says it ok" Sam said not wanting to get his hopes up.

" I will talk him into it"

With that Dean walked out of the room that they shared.

"Dad"

" Yes Dean"

" I was wondering if I could take Sam to a drive in"

" So you're coming in here to ask my permission"

" Yes Sir"

" Sounds good Sam needs to get out of the house but I don't want him walking around and you watch out for him ok"

Dean was sure that his dad was going to come back with No way in hell but he said yes.

" I know thank you"

Sam and Dean were on there way home from the drive in, laughter filling the car.

"Or the part where the vampire came around the corner and said " I WILL EAT YOU" Sam said while imitating the vampires voice from the movie. Busting out in laughter Dean sat back and listened to Sam giggle like a little kid man it was good to hear that again he thought.

They didn't stop laughing even when they were in there house, " What is so funny" John said with a look of confusion and happiness that Sam and Dean had the biggest smiles across there faces.

" We saw a movie about vampires and it was so fake it was hilarious" Dean managed to say while still laughing hysterically.

The laughter filled the quiet house and the Winchester's knew that they would be all right.


	3. Chapter 3

Only now was it starting to hit Sam the why me? why not someone else? He hadn't told his family what he was feeling because as far as they knew Sam was getting better he couldn't disappoint them.

Dean and John sat in there house cleaning their weapons when Sam walked in. They were shocked when Sam picked up one of Dean's guns and walked outside.

He couldn't handle it any more he had so much anger Why me? Why not some one else? Why is it always me? He kept repeating these words in his head when he Shot the tree that was standing in front of him to release the anger.

Dean and John ran when they heard the gunshot but what they saw broke there heart Sam standing in front of a tree that had bullet holes in it, the gun now laying on the ground and when Dean confronted his brother Sam broke.

"Sammy?" Dean said with worry in his voice.

Sam simply drop to the ground and started to cry he was sobbing uncontrollably and Dean just held him until he finally was calm enough to catch his breath.

" Sammy why did you shoot the tree" Dean questioned trying to make it sound like small talk.

" M'sorry" Sam managed to say between breaths

" You have nothing to be sorry about, I'm worried about you were worried about you glancing back at his father, who stood a couple feet away knowing Sam needed Dean.

" I was angry I mean why me? why does it always have to be me? " Sam questioned his brother.

" Oh Sammy why didn't you tell us you were feeling this way"

" I didn't want to d-disapoint you and dad" Sam said as he felt another lone tear on his cheek on for it to be wiped away by deans comforting touch.

" Sammy we could never be dispointed in you ok we will get through this as a family" Dean reassured his little brother.

The two Sat there on the ground for nerely two hours when Dean noticed Sam asleep in his arms, he lifted his baby brother up and carried him to their bedroom.

Dean spent that night watching Sam, To make sure he was fine through the night and that he was there for him, and he was there for him and " I always will be here for you Sammy" Dean Said while brushing back Sam's hair from his face.

It took a couple weeks but Sam was finally getting back to himself, and so was there family but every once in a while Dean would lay awake next to his brother and watch him sleep, " Always Sammy I will always be here for you little brother" Dean said before falling asleep with his Brother in his arms.


End file.
